Jouso problem
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Kousaka Hotaru is a young boy who was sent into a secluded all-boy school because of a bad misunderstanding. He was shocked though when they tell him that everyone there are boy in drag, forced into crossdressing. [Yaoi/Shounen-ai, crossdressing, crime/suspense and stuff] (ON HIATUS/UNDECIDED)


" **Kousaka Hotaru is a young boy who was sent into a secluded all-boy school because of a bad misunderstanding. He was shocked though when they tell him that everyone there are boy in drag, forced into crossdressing. [Yaoi/Shounen-ai, crossdressing, crime/suspense and stuff]"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything and am not seeking for money while writing this. If you really want to sue me, feel free to know that I only have about 1,5 USD of allowance per week, so doing so might only bankrupt you while getting (nearly) nothing in return.**

[-x-x-x-]

 _What the actual…?_

[-x-x-x-]

"I'm really disappointed, my son!" A tall man with imposing figure sat on the couch, facing a younger boy with ginger hair cut above his shoulder.

"Wait dad! It's a misunderstanding, I say!" The young boy's pair of baby blue orb got wide as he abruptly stood up and slammed his palms on the low table. "I swear that I never did that to that girl."

"My son…" The man let go of a sigh and folded his arm. "Stop being childishly stubborn! Are you a man or what?"

"I am!" Hotaru replied without second thought.

"Then, I have no other choice but to send you there."

"There?" The young boy tilted his head at the side.

[-x-x-x-]

" _Fuck that shit!"_ Hotaru swore in his mind as he was now inside their family's limousine that was departing to some secluded school. The talk with his father didn't go well and the older man ended up making him transfer school. _"For fuck's sake, I hate women! That idiot girl just had to spread rumors and people believed her words over mine."_

"Master…" The driver slowly watched through the mirror while still driving forward in the peaceful countryside roads. They were riding in the middle of a forest, their destination being a huge building at the top of the mountain. "I am sorry for not being able to take your defense. I know that you might hate me… but it was your father's direct order."

The ginger-haired boy just smiled and waved his hand. "Do not worry about it, Kira-san! I know that you respect Father more than anyone else. Plus…" Hotaru looked through the window at the trees at the outside. The area was almost deserted of any kind of life. It was as if the school built atop the hill was some kind of prison or something like that. "…I am still young and might get disowned at this rate…" The young boy looked down after saying these words.

The driver – Kira Tsubaki – looked down as well and remained silent for the following 15 minutes. It didn't take them long to reach their destination and the brown-haired driver stopped the limousine in front of the imposing gate.

They were greeted by a woman with long ash-gray hair and wearing a complete business outfit. "Welcome to Otonokizaka, Kousaka-kun! We've been waiting for you."

The young boy in question took a long breath, his heart beating faster than expected. Sure, he was going to be assigned to that secluded school until he graduates because of that stupid girl's false accusation, but he was still nervous. What if he gets into a fight? These questions ran in his mind.

After few minutes of trying to calm himself down, Hotaru finally took a deep breath, grabbed his bag and stepped out of the vehicle. Already there, he didn't really feel at ease. The area was only composed of forests and hills except the large and high fences standing in front of him. The chairwoman was standing at the other side of the gate and another woman wearing orange tracksuit was opening it, signaling me to get his ass in.

"Well… then…" Tsubaki peeked from the driver's window and gave a weak smile. "Good luck, Master!"

Hotaru returned the smile. "Thank you, Kira-san! See you in summer break!"

The two's conversation got into an end as the gray-haired woman cleared her throat. Tsubaki just decided to wave one last time, put his driver's hat on and drove back the long way to the busy town of Tokyo – that was two hours away from the hill they were actually at.

After taking another deep breath, the ginger-haired boy finally stepped in and the person clad in a tracksuit quickly locked the huge gate. He sighed. _"I feel like a prisoner of some kind."_

"Now then…" His focus returned when the Principle cleared her throat and started walking toward the main building – a huge one – and he followed not far behind her. On their way toward the office, they saw several girl clad in dark blue skirt, white shirt and dark blue blazer. Hotaru deducted that it was their uniform… but something seemed off… but he couldn't put a finger on it. "This school is really strict concerning the rules." His attention was brought back as the chairwoman started to talk while they were still walking the hallways, being greeted by high school girls every 5 meters. "Otonokizaka is a school where the childrens of important t people in Japan are sent to learn discipline. The reason you are here today is because your parents saw flaws in your behaviors and assigned us to take care of them. Also, please refrain yourself from using any title that your family owns when here. The students here are all from rich families, but we won't hold a punch if anyone tries to pick a fight."

"I see…" Hotaru looked down at his plain white basket shoes. Sure, he was from a well-shaped family, but doesn't like talking or taking profit of it. To be honest, he always hid the fact to get real friends since people would only befriend him for titles if they knew that he was the first heir of the Kousaka Corporation. "Thank you! I will keep these in mind."

"I am glad we can understand each other." The two of them arrived in front of a huge door at the end of the hallways and the chairwoman pushed it open. She got in first and Hotaru followed not far. Once inside, the woman quickly walked behind the desk and sat on her comfortable chair before signaling the young boy to take a seat across her. "Now then, I shall explain some rules to you." The ginger-haired boy nodded. "First off, Otonokizaka is an all-boy school."

"Hein?" Hotaru blinked and it took him one minute or two to register the information. "The fuck…?"

"Language, young one!" The Principle karate-chopped the ginger's head. "And yes, all students here are male."

"Wait…" A pair of baby blue eyes widened at the realization. "But I saw lot of girls wearing uniforms earlier… and I heard that no one except the students and teachers here are allowed on this hill…" He then realized another thing. "Now that I think about it, I didn't see a single boy since arriving here. Are you fucking kidding me?"

The chairwoman gave him another karate chop – harder than the last one. "Watch your mouth, young one! Next time, I'll make you wash your mouth with soap!" She then leaned back on her chair and cleared her throat. "As I said earlier, only men – or boys – are allowed on the holy ground of Otonokizaka. In other word, everyone you will encounter here are male."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"SAY WHAT?" Hotaru screamed and slammed his palms on the table. "S-so, you're a man too?" The 'chairwoman' nodded. "I-I can't believe it…" Seriously, there was no way such gorgeous woman could be a man, right?

"Want a proof?" The Principle unbuttoned his shirt, revealing flat chest and tablets-like abs. "Content?" Hotaru was lest speechless. "Also, the second rule is that every student – I see every – have to crossdress while being on the school ground?"

"Say what?" This time, the ginger-head didn't stand up nor slammed the table. He was just dumbfooled.

"I said that you have to crossdress 24/7 from now on until the day while you will be sent back into your family for summer vacations." Seeing no reaction from the younger boy, the chairman grabbed a book from his desk and opened it, filling something before handing it to the ginger. "Please fill these attentively." Hotaru did as he was told and filled the blanks with his name, birthdate and other personal data. Meanwhile, the chairman stood up and picked a bag from the closet.

It didn't take the young boy that time to fill everything and handed the book back. "Is that all?"

"Yeah!" The older man took the book and placed it back on his desk and handed the bag to the ginger-head. "So, here is your uniform."

Hotaru anxiously took the bag and opened it with horror as he saw a skirt among the shirt and girly blazer. _"So… it's not a joke…?"_

"Also, you will be given special credit to star with for now. We do not use money on this school, but you can collect credits with this." The Principle handed over a student card ID with Hotaru's ID number on it. "Your parents sent your data and info yesterday, so we had enough time to print them already. As for the credits, you can get more by getting good grades or doing jobs. There is a board at the front of the main building where several requests are daily posted. The reward depends on the type of job you do."

"I see…"

"Do you have any question?" The ash-gray-haired crossdresser placed her elbows on the table.

"Yes! Do I always have to wear the uniform or…?"

"You can wear casual clothes as well when not in class. There is a shop near the cafeteria that sells things like clothes, make-up, books and accessory. Also, just before I forget it, cell phones and laptops are forbidden here and there are no network connections."

Hotaru understood what he meant and grabbed something from his pocket. It was a smartphone that his younger sister gave him as a gift at his birthday and he cherished it. After taking a last glance at the device, he handed it to the older man.

"Good boy!" The gray-haired crossdresser smiled and the ginger boy had to look away, a blush appearing on his face.

" _Calm down, Hotaru! It's a guy! A guy you see!"_

Fortunately for him, the door was pushed open and an ash-gray-haired 'girl' wearing the proper uniform stepped in. "Good morning!" 'She' then eyed around smiled at Hotaru – who blushed madly as a response. "Could you be the new transferred student?"

"Y-yeah…"

"It's nice to meet you!" The crossdresser stepped closer and took the ginger in a hug. Unbeknown to them, Hotaru was kind of enjoying this. "I'm Kotori by the way!"

As soon as the two parted, the ginger smiled and offered a hand. "Kousaka Hotaru!"

The shorter guy accepted the offer and shook the hand. "Nice to meet you!" They then broke the shaking. "But may I suggest you use a girlier name while being here? Also, you should not mention your family name since it's against school regulation."

"I can't agree more!" The two of them turned to the chairman. "In fact, I think you should just use a nickname to identify yourself. As you might have realized, your ID card didn't have any name to it. Also, I think tat you should change soon too since we still need to take a picture for it and you have to be dressed properly for the picture."

Hotaru looked down at the uniform in his hands. _"I know that… but yet… I've never crossdressed before…"_

"Do not worry! I asked Kotori here to help and teach you at first until you master the art."

The ginger turned to said crossdresser. Kotori just smiled. "Leave everything to me."

[-x-x-x-]

"We're off in that case!" Kotori smiled and bowed at the chairman before closing the door behind. Hotaru – now Honoka – and him were now out of the Principle's office and having a walk around.

Talking about newly awaken crossdresser, he was watching the cute picture on his ID. "It is hard to believe that this cute girl is me." Sure enough, Kotori made a miracle by transforming the manly Hotaru from earlier into a very cute Honoka right at that time. "You really know your way around with make-up, don't you?"

"Well… I guess it's only normal since I've always been living with women since my childhood."

The two of them continued walking on the halls while greeting few other students. As they arrived at the rear garden and decided to take a little break, the ginger-haired crossdresser finally asked the question that was in his mind for a while now. "Kotori-chan… Do you… well… do you have any parental relation with the chairman… I mean you really look alike."

The gray-haired boy just displayed a sad smile before looking down and kicked a rock at random. "He's my uncle. Mother passed away while I was still 5 and my Father fled oversea few months before I was born. Grandma took care of me since Mother's death, but since she lived in an all-woman residence, I always had to dress-up this way. It was only years later that, I met Uncle Minami and he proposed me to study here since Grandma was…" His voice died down at these words and then sat on a nearby bench. Honoka just stood next to him. "It's strange, isn't it?"

"Hun?"

"That I am telling you all this… I mean that I don't usually like to talk about my past, but I don't know why… I kind of feel secured by Honoka-chan's side." The shorter crossdresser wrapped her arms around Honoka's right one, forcing the ginger to sit by her side, her face some shade of pink. Kotori closed his eyes and rested his head on the blue-eyed boy's shoulder.

"Gays!" The two of them were brought back into reality as a short raven-haired crossdresser passed in front of them. Said student was wearing a pink cardigan over the shirt and his hair was attaché in high twin tails. He stopped in front of the two. "Kotori! I am glad you decided to have a girlfriend – crossdresser, but still – but don't you dare forget that we still have a pile of costume to finish until next week. We are currently running low on our stock."

The ash-haired girl pouted and let go of Honoka's arm. Said ginger felt slightly disappointed from the act. "I'm sorry, Honoka-chan but I have to go help Niko-chan."

"It's all right!" The ginger smiled and waved a hand to emphasis the opinion. "Talking about which, are you by any chance working at the shop department."

"That's right!" A tall blonde crossdresser walked in their direction. He was tall and his hair was attached in ponytail. "Kotori and Niko work in the costume-making department." She then smiled at the shorter ginger. "You must be the new transferred student, right? It's not everyday that someone transfers like this in the middle of May, so you're rather popular. I'm Eri by the way and am responsible at the shop department. The grumpy 'girl' over here Niko!" She gestured that the short ravenette standing beside her.

Niko posed cutely at the mentioned of her name. "Super idol Niko Nii at your service! Feel free to stop by the shop if you need any underwear."

The mention of 'that piece of clothing' provoked Honoka's face to redden as he was reminded that he was actually wearing girl's underwear – panties and bra. Yes! Even a bra since the chairman said that these were part of the school regulation. _"I'm so ashamed to death! I feel like being a pervert…"_

[-x-x-x-]

"This will be your new room!" A 'girl' with long wavy blue hair pushed the door to one of the dorm's room open, allowing Honoka to get inside. "You will have two roommates, but separate beds. Also, pleas refrain from doing anything that should go against school rules." The blue-haired crossdresser cleared his throat, some shades of pink appearing on his cheek. "I know that the students here might look very cute and all but please refrain yourself from doing something shameless."

"Right yan~" The other member of the student disciplinary comity – who had long purple hair attached in low twin tails – smile sheepishly. "Raping your roommates can cost you three months of detention, so better keep your needs at control. But if you really have too much tension building-up, you could always call me and I will gladly be the bottom to your top or the top to your bottom." Honoka's face turned at the deepest red color possible.

"Nozomi!" The blue-haired crossdresser placed her palm on said purplenette's mouth. "Stop saying shameless things!"

The ginger just laughed awkwardly despite her red face. "T-thank you, Umi-chan, Nozomi-chan!"

"At your service!" The two of them bowed and walked away.

Honoka let out of a very heavy sigh before walking into the room, still clad in the uniform. It was a long day at class from having two hours of Math and three hours of Natural Science, followed by English and Literature. _"It's only the first day and I'm already this tired…"_

As the ginger placed his bag on the table, he felt someone clinging to him from behind. "Hello there, new roommate nya~" Honoka watched from the corner of his eyes to see a very cute ginger-haired crossdresser clad in a white T-shirt and a dangerously short dark skirt. The gingers parted after few seconds. "I'm Rin! What's yours?"

It took Honoka several minutes before his mind returned at its right place. "H-Honoka…" His eyes wandered around, scanning the petite boy's girly forms, especially at the thigh. The taller ginger had to slap his cheeks several times to stop looking at the first year's body. "It's nice to meet you!"

Rin smiled and took the taller ginger in another hug. "Honoka-chan is so cu~te nya."

The second year student blushed at that comment and almost passed out from having his heart beat too fast. Fortunately, another crossdresser with honey blond brown hair and a pair of violet-green eyes behind a pair of glass walked from the counter. She was clad in a green sleeveless knee-length dress and a white apron. "Nice to meet you, Honoka-chan! You can call me Hanayo!"

"Kayo-chin try it too! Honoka-chan's cheeks are so soft. It feels like a baby's." Rin proposed.

The brunette just laughed awkwardly. "C-come on, Rin-chan…" she then eyed at a red-faced Honoka. "I am sorry that Rin-chan always acts like this. He was always like this for a while now."

"P-please don't mind it…"

[-x-x-x-]

"Ah… I'm so tired!" Honoka walked the dark hallways, now clad in an orange nightgown. They had diner few minutes ago and he wanted to have some fresh air. "That Rin-chan sure likes to hug a lot… Hanayo-chan is cute too, but a little shy… Eri-chan is mature I guess, while Nozomi-chan is… well… unique."

After arriving at the veranda, the ginger took a deep breath and watched the full moon. He was at the 2nd floor of the dormitory building at that time and could see endless forests and hills as the only horizon. It was depressing, especially for someone used to the busy life in Tokyo.

The crossdresser's thought was put into a halt as he heard footsteps from behind and turned around to meet gaze with another crossdresser. This one had a familiar aura in addition with shoulder-length crimson red hair and a pair of violet orbs. He was glad in pink cotton pajama pant and long sleeve shirt. Honoka just watched as the newcomer stepped beside him. _"Why do I have the feeling I've already met this dude before?"_ Deciding to lighten the mood, the ginger decided to initiate a conversation. "I'm Honoka by the way!"

"Maki!" The other replied with a monotone voice and looked at the moon. The two of them remained silent for several minutes until Maki finally let go of some chuckles. "You haven't changed at all these past years."

That was when the ginger finally caught it. "Makoto-kun? Is that you? Nishikino Mako-"

The red-head placed a hand on Honoka's mouth to stop him from shooting any more word. "Shut the fuck up, you idiot! We are not supposed to know each other's real name!" He then removed his hand after the ginger nodded.

The two of them placed their elbows on the support and watched the dark starry night sky. "But to think that we would meet here once again…" Honoka chuckled. "So, how did you end up here in the first place?"

Maki thought an instant. He didn't want to tell the reason since it was really embarrassing, but the ginger-head was his childhood friend, so maybe… "A girl…"

"A girl?" Honoka tilted his head.

The red-head let go of a very heavy sigh. "You know Ashley Reed, the girl who used to play with us back in kindergarden… the daughter of Philip Reed – President of the Reed Corporation…" Honoka nodded. "Well… you could say that things happened in December. She confessed to me and I rejected her. She didn't take it well and arranged things to trap me on Christmas. She called me over at her apartment, saying that she was lonely since her parents were overseas and I couldn't really refuse since she totally begged me." His hand formed a fist. "Nothing happened that night, but she then went around in our house by the next day saying that I took profit of her and made fake proof… and of course, Father believed her. At April, I was sent here to get some sense of 'discipline'."

"I see…" The ginger sighed. "The same thing happed with me… but with a classmate named Tachibana Shirley – a half-American." He slammed the railing with his fist. "That bitch!"

"Looks like we're in the same boat again…"

[-x-x-x-]

Honoka laid flat on his new bed. It was a very comfortable queen-sized one. Since their apartment only had one room, the three roommates' beds were placed close to each other.

"Hey, Kayo-chin, wants to sleep together again today?" There was nothing naughty in Rin's tone, but Hanayo and Honoka's face reddened at that request, lewd thoughts racing through their mind.

Honoka then decided that she needed something to occupy her mind and needed a little change of air so he stood up and walked near to the TV screen. Fortunately, they still had access to TV or else life would be a hell. Unfortunately, the only channels avaible are either about news, documentaries, fashion or things gay stuffs. _"The heck did decide adding a gay channel would be a great idea? Are they trying to homo-ufy us all?"_

He just decided to watch some cartoons while hugging a pillow. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the two childhood friends playing dress-up with dolls. It was childish and all, but the ginger was kind of interested so he turned the TV off and walked near Rin's bed. The cat-girl saw him coming and beamed a generic smile. "Could it be Honoka-chan wants to play doll with us too?" Said crossdresser just nodded and returned the smile.

[-x-x-x-]

"I see… Thank you for your hard work!" The chairman smiled at the members of the disciplinary committee members. "You may take you leave now." Seeing as two of the students decided to stay behind, Minami raised an eyebrow. "Is there something the matter, Umi-san, Toujou-san?"

Said bluenette decided to lock the door before the two of them went closer to the older man. "It's about the new transferred student." The Principle placed his elbows on the desk and closed his eyes. "He's Kousaka's son, right?"

Minami sighed. "I definitely can't hide the truth to you, can I?"

"Mpff…" Niko, who was standing behind the adult crossdresser just slipped his tongue out. "Looks like we've been found out." Eri, who was standing beside her nodded.

"I smell something fishy out of this…" Nozomi took a card from his vest's pocket. "The cards are telling me so."

The ravenette watched in horror and gritted her teeth. "These are confidential secret reserved for us student council member. You member of the disciplinary committee just have to keep things at order when we deal with more important matters."

Umi place a finger in her chin. "Why is that? May I know why Kousaka Hotaru was sent here?"

"Like Niko said…" This time, the blonde finally stepped forward. "These are confidential matters."

Pissed out, the bluenette slammed his palms on the table. "For the Nishikino Makoto scandal, I could have looked away and try to hide it as much as possible, but with someone of the rank of Kousaka Corporation… You really did something dirty, didn't you? What are your objectives?"

"Enough!" Minami stood up from his chair, eyes filled with sternness and seriousness, dropping his smile. "You will know when the time comes, but I will have to ask for your cooperation for now." He then smiled at the blue-hared crossdresser. "I know that I am asking a lot to you, Sonoda-kun…" Umi cringed at the mention of his family name. "…but we had no other choice."

Umi clenched his fist and looked down. Nozomi reached for him and held his hand. "Fine in that case…" The bluenette turned toward the door and started walking out of the room. "Six months! You have six months and by that time, make sure to have proper explanation. I might just be a student here, but I won't allow that someone corrupt the system in such way." He then slammed the door shut, leaving Minami and his two assistants alone.

"So…" Niko turned to the older man. "What are our plans now? Do we change it or…?"

The Chairman sat back on his chair and tidied his stuffs. "We will go according to plan A. There is no need to panic. Soon enough, we should reach our objective."

At that time, a knock on the door brought their attention. "You can come in!" Eri said and the door was pushed open, allowing two 'girls' inside. The first one had past shoulder blonde hair and blue eyes while the second one was a brunette with a pair of green orbs. The two of them were both wearing an oversized coat over Otonokizaka uniform. By their physical appearance, they were either foreigners or half it. "Welcome back, the two of you! So, how was thing going out there? Do they suspect anything?"

"Nope!" The blonde replied. "They totally believed the falsification…"

"To think that these men would turn their own son because of a misunderstanding…" The brunette looked down.

"Nice job, Reed-san, Tachibana-san!" The chairman smiled and the two foreigners just giggled. "Or should I say Toudou-san and Yuuki-san…"

The two 'foreigners' removed their wigs and contacts revealing dark red hair for the first and auburn orange for the second. Eri just smiled. "So, did you get in touch with Kira-san as well?"

"Yep!" The red-head – Toudou Eren – who was also a crossdresser smiled. "He said that things are going according to the plan."

"That's good!" Yuuki Anri smiled himself before stepping forward.

"Well then… Starting tomorrow, you will be attending class once again and will befriend Kousaka-kun. Make sure to be as natural as possible since I don't want him to get suspicious. I will tell more details next month."

"Roger/Aye sir!" The two saluted and walked out of the room.

Eri leaned closer to the older crossdresser and whispered. "Are you really okay hiring mercenaries for this job?"

Minami just leaned on his chair and watched through the window. "Well… We don't have that much choice left, so yes! We will do anything for our target's sake." He then grabbed a framed picture from his desk and smiled at it. "And nothing is going to stop us from doing so."

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N: You readers should be pissed at me for starting a new story… but I give it zero care since I agreed to do things at my own pace.**

 **So, this is rated T for now, but might turns M in future chapters. Also, there is a reason this is put in the Parody/Crime category. You will see why later (Well… if I don't drop this one, that is). As for the pairing, I haven't decided any yet, so it might just come at random any time in the future. It might be a Honoka/Kotori, Honoka/Maki, Honoka/Umi or maybe Honoka/Rin, but I am not decided yet. One thing is to be sure though: this will not be a harem or love triangle.**


End file.
